The Game of Seduction
by jk737
Summary: A series of unavoidable events ignited by a heated encounter lead Bra and Goten down a emotion rollercoaster, trying to keep their passionfilled night a secret from family and friends and Goten's Girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Naked and Confused

Chapter one; The Game of Seduction

Naked and confused

Bra woke, her eyelashes fluttering open, her blue eyes snapping to alert. She sat up abruptly pushing the covers off her body, she was soon quickly pulling them back up as she realized she was naked in a foreign apartment. All she had covering her naked ass was the blanket covers currently clutched to her chest.

She tried to think back, 'What happened last night and why am I naked in someone's apartment'.

What scared her most was she couldn't remember.

The sound of the front door opening and closing sent her scurrying back under the covers, searching for a scrap of underwear.

The bedroom door opened and someone entered, "I see your still here",

Bra paused in her fruitless search, 'No it couldn't be, Goten?'

Peeping from under the covers she got a good look of some saiyan muscle. Burying back under she attempted and failed to remain unnoticed, "Not going to work, Bra, you can't pretend that this hasn't happened, you know".

"I'm sure my father would disagree with you there".

Goten grimaced, and raked his hand through his jet-black hair. " I'm sure he would too, I'm also sure if he ever found you could kiss me goodbye, coz' I'd be leaving the world much sooner than expected".

Bra made a face, "He's not that bad",

Goten smiled tightly, "Not to you, any way".

Goten sunk onto the double bed, next to Bra, "We need to talk you realize"

Bra nodded brushing her blue hair behind her ears, careful not to dislodge the carefully tucked in blanket, seeing this Goten smiled, "Its not like I haven't seen before"

Bra's glare answered it all.

"Anyway, it happened we can't deny that, but what we need to work out is what we do from now"

Bra leaned closer, "Wait, what can we do?"

Goten smirked and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against his chest, " I can think of a few things".

"Hold off there", she placed her hands against the warm flesh of his sculpted chest. The moment immediately intensified, becoming more than playing around. "I… I don't even remember what actually…well happened", A blush flamed across her checks, she was fully aware of his chest beneath her hands, and hell it was distracting.

"Coz,' well because of all the alcohol we both drank".

Goten smirked, "Would you like me to remind you?"

The blush across her cheeks flared, "Ah…I mean… that is…No!"

She pushed him away slightly, feeling the loss of contact keenly. "I just think we should try to, you know…return to our normal lives"

Goten nodded, "Yeah ...I guess that seems like an obvious choice, you're like a sister to me and god knows what Trunks would say, if he ever…you know, knew".

Bra nodded, 'Yeah sure, right, a sister you fuck', on the outside she was sure her features looked demure, "Yeah, coz' you've got that thing going on with Paris, and well having no actual real feelings for me…"

Goten hung his head in his hands, "God no, Paris, I forgot about her", he looked up wildly pulling at one of Bra's hands, "You won't tell her will you, please she wouldn't understand".

Bra looked at him bewildered, 'she won't understand, I'm not quite sure I understand' but looking at his broken face she knew she would keep it a secret if he asked, "Yeah, Goten don't worry I won't tell her, or for that matter anyone, okay"

He looked up and gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks I knew I could count on you".

'Yeah sure, anytime, don't take my feelings into consideration'. Bra plastered a smile to her face, and quickly rummaged around for her clothes, staying under the covers she quickly dressed back into her party clothes, and was in the process of strapping back on her stilettos when Goten spoke again.

"Bra, you're okay with this right, no hard feelings right?" Bra again fixed that fake smile back onto her face, "No, not at all"

Fiddling with the shoe strap she, peeked from beneath her lashes at him, he was still looking at her. Focusing on finding her phone and keys she asked him as if disinterested in the answer, "So, how are you and Paris going?"

She didn't miss the smile that slid onto his face at the mention of Paris's name, and scowled. "Fine, she wants me to move in with her, you know Bra you've come along way from being a spoiled little rich girl, you're still rich but your normal"

Bra hesitated then smiled unsure whether he was pointing out her flaws or complimenting her. "Well…ah", 'awkward, so this is how a one night stand was', "Thanks…well, I've got to go", gesturing behind her, she was relieved when her cell phone rang distracting her from her awkward conversation with Goten.

"Hai, oh Trunks yeah", Bra shot Goten a glance, "No I'm at home, mmh, I know where I am thanks", Bra blushed at Trunk's reply, Goten merely raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, No! I am not shacked up with a two bit loser", she smile apologetically at Goten, "I'm not shacked up with anyone, I'm at Marie's house if you must know", Bra sighed, and switched the phone to her other ear, "No I don't need a ride home, its okay I've got the SUV out the front, no don't worry dad, he doesn't like me going out as you well know, no Trunks, mmh okay well talk to ya later'".

Bra flipped shut the cell phone and closed her eyes and raised a hand to her fore head, "He's coming to check up on you", she opened her eyes and addressed Goten, "He couldn't figure out where you went last night, said you must off found a girl and flew her somewhere, coz' your car's still parked out the front of the club, he said it was nothing out of the unusual",

She trained her eyes on Goten, "Which means my SUV is parked there to, do you always, _fly _girls back to your place", Goten ducked his head at he accusation, "No, not all the time, usually I drive, and 95 percent of the time its Paris anyway", Bra frowned, "So your lobbing me in with the other 5 percent" she replied with an arched eyebrow.

"No you're different, Bra you'll always be different to me regardless whether we've slept together or not". Bra smiled, "Not? I'm pretty sure it did happen"

"Oh I know it happened" he smiled a devilishly charming smile, or at least he thought it was.

"K, well see ya around okay" she stated awkwardly.

Opening the door, she flew into a headlong run down the corridor to the flight of stairs, at the stairs she leaned on the rail and berated herself for her foolish antics. 'So stupid, how could you sleep with your brother's best friend?'

After a few minutes she steeled herself and walked out into the car park, using her power she checked to see if anyone was nearby, she sighed relieved, no one.

Using her barely tapped powers inherited from her father's race she raised up in the air and flew up in to the clouds toward the club.

Landing beside her SUV she fumbled with her keys marveling how fast the trip was, lucky she had taken the time to at least train a little with her father, maybe she should consider training with him more.

The drive home was relatively quick, due to her speeding, once at home she waddled up the stairs to her personal bathroom, jumping to the shower she let the hot water wash away almost all off her muscular pain, 'Damn must have been one hot night, too bad I don't remember it'.

She silently cursed herself as the hot water sluiced down her breasts and hips, she had wanted to go out, get drunk and get laid, and look where that had gotten her, a one-night stand with her brother's best friend and she wouldn't even admit it to herself but more than likely a broken heart.

A pounding fist against the door surprised her out of her thoughts, reaching out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her lithe body, and opened the door to her bathroom.

"Yes", Bra rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"What do you want oh brother of mine, to annoy me, well guess what you've achieved that, what do you want?"

She really hadn't meant to be short with him but he was beginning to become a pain, and she was enjoying that shower. 'Shower' she glanced back towards the shower with regret and a little longing, already missing the bliss of all that good warm water, turning back to her brother she prepared for a lecture.

"You weren't really at Marie's, I called her, so that leaves us with the question where were you really?" Bra rolled her eyes once again, 'she already had one parental unit she really didn't want another'.

"Does it matter, I don't answer to mum or dad what makes you think I'll answer to you, I'm a big girl I can look after myself"

With that she slammed the door in his face, returning to the shower and purposely ignoring the thundering at the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Little Secret

Dirty little secret

"And she won't tell me where she went, if you ask me she's trying to keep it hushed because, if I knew which loser had touched her, well…" he slamming his first into his palm, demonstrating what he would do, I knew leaving her with you at the club was a bad idea, Goten"

Goten looked up from where he was scribbling with a pen with surprise, "Wait, what? What are you insinuating I did?" Trunks cast Goten a weird look, "When did you start using terms like, 'insinuating'?" Goten smirked, "When I started hanging out with your sister", Trunks decided he really didn't like that shit eating grin, the one that says I have a secret that you don't know, alarm bells went off in his head, "Wait! Do you know where she went?"

"Wait, no… hell no, don't you think I would tell you if I knew?" Goten stated. Trunks again looked at his friend, for the second time today wondering what his deal was, and why he was all hot under the collar all of a sudden.

Trunks coolly reclined in his chair, crossing his arms, and narrowed his blue gaze at Goten.

"Sure…usually I wouldn't doubt you, but you're giving me a look that says don't believe what ever comes out of my mouth, you really were never very good at lying, my friend".

Goten gulped audibly, and prepared to lie through his teeth.

"Wait what the hell, I'm not lying, one minute I was at the club and I was talking to her, the next, I was distracted by cute, blonde eye candy, you know I'm partial to blondes"

Trunks leveled his blue gaze once again on his friend, "You're lying, I know you're lying, you know you're lying and that just leaves the question as to why you feel the need to lie to me? And before you try to feed me some bullshit half-assed story about a cute blonde, remember this conversation involves my baby sister", Trunks paused for emphasis, watching as Goten flushed red.

"Alright you caught me, I got super wasted and lost her". 'At least that's some of the truth' Goten hoped to kami that Trunks bought this spin of the truth.

"Okay, I accept that, I'll try to believe you, I'll remember this next time you ask me for a favor", Goten wiped sweat from his brow, he thought Trunks would have hit the roof when he heard that Goten had lost his sheltered baby sister at a club.

Next thing he knew Trunks's hand had grabbed a fistful of his jacket and he was slammed against a wall, 'spoke too soon'.

"Humph" Goten grunted as his body made impact with the cold unresisting cement wall and had the wind knocked out of him.

Then Trunks was above him screaming in his face attracting enormous attention from the crowd around them. "You got drunk and left _**my sister! **_Alone at a club where anything could have happened to her, and then you have the balls to tell me the next day you don't know what happened to her because you were to busy trying to get into some blonde's pants", Goten lowered his head, 'oh he knew where she was the entire time, in bed with him, but no way was he going to tell Trunks that, then the shit really would have hit the fan.

Bra didn't expect to see Goten again for a while, so it was a total unnerving surprise when he turned up later that day, especially since she wasn't dressed in her finest, her finest didn't include a pair of black short-shorts and a singlet-top. She nearly screamed and ran to her bedroom door when he emerged in her lounge room where she was watching old re-runs of 'Friends'. She suppressed her childish desire, and remained casually flipping through the channels totally bored with the antics of the five friends, and slipped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

When Goten sunk onto the couch beside her, her stomach twisted into nervous knots, as she tried to think of something smooth to say, however

She remained lost for words, 'so much for her million dollar education', so the two sat in total silence for a few minutes, until Trunks walked in. He took a quick look at the silent duo and shook his head in amazement, "What's wrong with you too, usually you can't get you two to shut up".

Bra shrugged, "Just tired I guess, it was a long night".

This earned a hentai grin from Goten, "Really what could you have been doing that made it such a long night?" Trunks politely enquired with an arched eyebrow, insinuating his meaning with that look alone. Bra sighed, "No loser, not what you think, I was dancing practically all night, by myself I might add", she shot a glare at Goten, "Someone found a blonde better company, not mentioning any names, _Goten_".

Goten shrugged, "What can I say, I have a thing for blondes". Turning Bra he smirked.

"And…sometimes bratty little sisters that my friends pawn off on me".

"Wow, Goten I didn't know that compared to a busty, air headed blonde, I still come out on top, that's pretty pathetic", Bra shot back.

'Now to get my brother out of the room so that I can jump the bones of this fine specimen beside me', 'No bad Bra, once was enough' God she hated to have arguments with herself, she really needed to book herself that psychiatrist appointment.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that when Goten's knuckles gently brushed the back of her hand she jumped a mile high and looked guiltily around for her brother, who had disappeared it seemed for the moment.

"Hey", Goten said.

Bra looked back at him, the butterflies in her stomach grew more demanding. "Hey back".

"We need to talk", as soon as those four words slipped out, Goten immediately flinched at the hurt look crossing over Bra's face.

Then her face closed to him, her emotions were returned to a deep well and her features schooled into a poker face, that's when he knew that he wouldn't reach her again, he had made a big mistake and suddenly it seemed his world was falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3 A Special Request

A special thanks to; SeverelyAlone, ScaletWitch88, JarellsNumba1 and everyone else who has written reviews. I'm really, really sorry I didn't get around to acknowledgements last chapter. Hope you guys continue to read.

Goten left the Briefs compound in a daze of complex emotions, he wanted, no needed Bra, one taste wasn't enough he wanted more, especially since he really wanted to remind her of their first encounter.

But as soon as he had said the words 'we need to talk' she had purposely ignored him, as soon as he had seen that hurt expression cross her face all words and thoughts of being faithful to Paris slipped his mind. So much for trying to better his existing relationship.

He was half way home before he decided what he was going to do. He turned right back around and launched himself into the air and took off towards the Briefs complex for the second time that day.

He found Bra Briefs in her bedroom, he paused at her window reluctant to interrupt her as she tore around her bedroom, a cell phone attached to her ear as she ranted to one of her friends about him.

He waited almost half an hour until she snapped her phone shut and slid to her carpeted floor, leaning her head against the door. He tapped at her window and smiled apologetically at her as she glared hatefully at him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She yelled at him, "If my father finds you here he will kill you without a thought and more importantly I'll let him".

Goten waited patiently for her to finish before he leant into the room and grabbed her stubborn chin between his fingers and pulled her face towards him.

She screamed in frustration as his lips slanted over hers, deepening the kiss and sufficiently muffling any sound she made.

When finally he let her go, she looked at him questionly. "Bra I'm here to apologize I didn't mean to say those words and I didn't mean to hurt you, I know about your feelings for me and I know I haven't taken that into account but this thing between us is very damaging and I'm not quite sure what I want, no need to do, I want you but I also want and need Paris".

Bra felt anger unbidden rise in her, she was being set aside again and she didn't like the feeling, 'just because he has no idea, doesn't mean he can treat me like a used toy'.

"Goten we went into this drunk and with no regrets, no feelings I get that you and Paris are serious or sort of but you need to get a clue and at least stop cheating on the girlfriend you profess to love".

He reached forward to catch her in an embrace but she quickly stepped away, "No Goten don't touch me as you don't know what you want I'm not quite sure I want to even see you again"

He paused his dark eyes stared into her blue ones, "Bra I still want you and I have to have you please don't shut me out, let me take you out to let us be together for the sake of this thing between us"

She nearly said no, and she knew she should have but the walking proverbial doormat appeared on her forehead and like so many times before she gave in and let him win.

"My father win be in soon to check up on me you better go", she stated dejectedly.

Immediately the mood turned, from serious to playful,Goten pretended to look scared, and gulped, "Well in that case you'd better say yes if you have any interest in saving your carpeted floor, because blood doesn't come out".

Bra rolled her eyes, a habit of hers, "Yes I'll go out with you". The words tasted bitter on her tongue and again she wondered at her easy to please personality. His big strong hands reached out and she was against his warm chest and her niggling thoughts intensified.

She ended the too brief embrace and stepped back, "You better go" she pushed him out of her room and shut the window with regret.

Their joking conversation of earlier definitely had a ring of truth, Vegeta wouldn't be too happy about a boy at her window at ten at night, unhappy enough probably to blast him into oblivion.

The thought of Vegeta finding Goten at her window followed her into sleep.

The following day past in a fit of nerves, Bra changed her game plan, and outfit too many times to count, so she brought in the big guns and asked her brother, he liked women, maybe too much, but he knew what got a guy going after all he was a guy and she did want to get Goten going, at least she thought she did, it was probably asking for trouble but she didn't have any choice, Pan wouldn't know the first thing about it, Marron would be too busy and Marie had a new boyfriend she was occupied with so that left her brother, weird huh how some things turn out. Offcourse she wouldn't be telling him just _who _she was going out with, but it wouldn't matter he would help, she'd make him.

"Trunks, oh brother of mine", Trunks heard his sister's voice and prepared to run, she wanted something, last time it ended up with him stuck in a dress and 6' inch heels, wearing red lipstick, lets just say Vegeta wasn't happy that his only son was appearing to bat for the other side, it took them five hours to find Trunks and when they did he couldn't speak for a week, that had been when he was twelve. Ever since then he had avoided Bra when that voice echoed through the halls.

"Ha, caught ya", dragging her brother to her room she showed him three outfits that she was deciding between, as soon as Trunks saw the outfits he freaked recalling a very nasty memory, that had scarred his childhood.

Bra smiled at the look of horror on Trunk's face, "There for me silly not you, which one", gesturing back to the clothes carefully laid out on the queen sized bed.

Trunks took one glance at the clothes then turned to her, "None"

Bra shook her head, "I'm not five, I can wear these clothes, you know"

"No I don't know and if dad saw you in any of these he'd freak and go on a rampage".

Bra looked back at the clothes, the first outfit was a sext black number, every girl needed a sexy black dress, to have a complete wardrobe. It was cut low over her breasts and clung nicely to her frame emphasising every curve that she possessed and luckily enough for her she had plenty in the womanly variety and reached to above Bra's knees, it was very conservative considering the next outfit.

Trunks looked like he was going to shit kittens, when he looked more closely at the second pieced together outfit. It consisted of a transparent top that covered nothing, if she went topless she suspected she would have more covered. And a pair of leather pants that stuck to her like a second skin.

Bra tried to hide her evil giggle at the look on Trunk's face, "I…I didn't know you owned anything like this", Bra decided to let him breathe, "Don't worry its not mine, and I just slipped it in there to see your reaction, I wasn't really considering it", she wrinkled her delicate nose in distaste, "Its not really my style, back alley whore doesn't appeal to me".

The next outfit was definitely more conservative It was a glittery halter top, while cut low at the front still left much to the imagination, and a pair of skinny leg jeans and black kitten pumps.

It was the first and last of the outfits that she was having trouble with, it was a toss up. Trunks merely pointed to the dress and strode off muttering about evil sisters.

'Right' Bra quickly tossed the vulgar outfit and black dress into the wardrobe, 'what, you didn't think she'd actually trust her brother's judgement do you, she definitely didn't like the women he brought home, bunch of whining gold diggers if you asked her'.

Slipping into the tight jeans, top and heels she viewed herself in her floor length mirror, turning this way and that she was satisfied, she decided natural was the way to go, so with a hint of gloss and mascara she grabbed her bag and headed to her car.

Ready for a night of dangerous passion, or as much as she let herself before she fell too damagingly in love with Goten.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight or Flight

Thank you again everyone who has written me reviews, they have encouraged me to continue writing this story, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and if anyone has ideas please feel free to write them in the reviews.

Fight or Flight

Bra strode from her car and met Goten at the door, he voiced his approval in a husky whisper that promised of things to come.

Entering the club they were whisked away in blaring neon lights, compacted bodies and loud music. Reaching the bar they sat down and ordered a round of drinks, which pretty much went quickly, both were nervous, both unsure of the other, and it didn't help that other couples were hooking up and leading each other to the private room called the bathroom.

Goten leaned forward, ready to ask her something when a tanned hand lent down and tapped her shoulder, Goten growled at the interruption, the man didn't notice, his attention was drawn to the beautiful aqua-haired woman at Goten's side.

"Honey want to meet a real man?"

Bra turned to him "Sure", she purred, "can you point him out when he arrives"

The man snorted before turning around, "Stupid bitch".

Flipping her hair she turned back to Goten, noticing the tensing of his back.

The annoying man turned back again, and started pushing his way back to her and Goten's side.

To emphasis her point Bra leant forward and placed her hand on Goten's shoulder, and let her lips reach the shell of his ear, and whispered for all the affronting man knew were sweet nothings, She was actually telling Goten to settle down.

The offending man took the hint and sauntered off, "Finally, that man was beginning to grow irksome, I was ready to permently fix his problem", she placed a finger to her chin as if in thought, "I wonder how he'd function without his junk".

Goten cracked a weak smile, wincing at the thought,' he didn't like the guy but what ever Bra thought, castration was never the answer'.

They ordered more drinks this time creating a good buzz.

Goten gathered his courage and lent forward and breathed, "Want to dance?"

Bra smiled brilliantly, "I thought you'd never ask".

Jumping up she grabbed his hand and with unnatural strength practically dragged him tipsily to the dance floor that was already packed with sweat soaked bodies. They were forced into a tight circle, pressed against each other, Bra really didn't mind, running her hands up his shoulders she began to grind against him, Goten seemed uncomfortable, Bra sighed then with long lengthily movements she grasped his arms and hands and firmly and pulled them to her lower back to rest on her waist.

After that Goten got the hint and he eased up, they danced to every song, and Bra felt heat spread across her body with every touch.

Finally it was too much, and Bra leant fully against his erection, and whispered in his ear, Goten nodded and grabbed for her hand, and together they escaped the constricting crowd to the alley behind the club, once alone they grabbed at each other and Bra plastered her lips against his, their tongues battling for dominance.

Finally Bra conceded control to Goten, grabbing at the swell of her ass he lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapped around him and he slammed her into the alley wall, Bra hissed, and Goten brought his face to hers, and pressed his nose to her neck inhaling her alluring scent.

Bra smiled into the warm flesh of Goten's neck, realising that his need for her was almost consuming him, her smile widened as a thought crossed her mind, "Goten you don't need to be gentle with me I'm only half human".

Goten looked at her as if weighing her words, "Right", grabbing her he led her back to her car, taking her keys he started the ignition, and accelerated out of the car parking lot.

The door to Goten's apartment was swung open with haste,

Goten pulled Bra to him crushing her lips with his,

They stumbled to the bed and he pulled them both down,

Bra reached up and began to undo the tie of her halter-top, the material slid free.

Goten reached for her pants pulling them off and tossing them to his carpeted floor,

Now the sense of urgency had over taken them they ripped at the remaining clothes on each other until they were even,

Goten in his white boxer-briefs and Bra in her boy leg panties.

Goten reached out to Bra cupping her face in his hands and bringing her face to his, slanting his lips over her rosy, totally kissable ones.

Bra grabbed his shoulders and leant back taking him with her.

Sunlight peeked through the window splashing across Bra's face, her face scrunched up as she turned on her side to avoid the warm rays. Her back pressed into something warm, and she recalled the events of the night before with a smile hinting at her lips, she felt Goten wrap an arm about her waist and her smile grew bigger as a feeling of security and comfort flooded her being. Turning she greeted Goten with a kiss, he smiled against her lips.

They were enjoying their moment together, when the door to Goten's apartment slammed open, and vivacious red head entered, her high heels clicking against the hallway tiles.

She greeted the scene before her with a deadly calm and contempt before stating, "So you're the whore screwing my boyfriend"

Goten removed his arm from Bra and sat up pulling most of the blankets with him, "Paris, this doesn't look like it really is".

The red head smirked, "What do you call it then Goten Son?"

"Wait what do you mean what do I call this, you can't complain and pretend to be innocent, I've walked in on your little indiscretions several times"

The redhead tapped her annoying shoes against the tiles, "Yeah well this however is different, I thought we were trying to fix our little relationship dramas, not adding to them", as she said this she sent a glare towards Bra.

Goten sat forward, "Now wait a minute, how many times have I tried to get you to do that, to fix our relationship, but you wouldn't hear me"

"Sure whatever Goten, just give me a call when your finished with this child".

She turned to Bra, "Just remember he might be fucking you now but in the end he'll come back to me"

"So long",

"Paris wait, Goten jumped up and ran after her, he grabbed her hand gently and turned her to face him, he then began to lead her to the bathroom to talk in private. As Paris sashayed her way to the bathroom latched to Goten's arm she looked back and gave Bra a satisfied, gloating smile. The door closed before Bra could run across the room and scratch her eyes out.

So there she was completely alone, and very much naked and very much aware that her enemy had won this round.

Bra, scowling, began to gather her clothes,' Deja Fu anyone', dressing in record time, she head for the door, taking one last look at the closed bathroom door, where engaging loud whispers could be heard. Furious she wrenched open the door and slammed it behind her, leaving the door threatening to break into pieces.

She was absolutely livid,' she knew she acting like the betrayed girlfriend, but hell, there she was some hot piece of ass in his bed and he decided to run off with that piece of trash he calls a girlfriend and try and fix his relationship, what was she? Did she count for nothing?'

"Ah", Bra's hand made contact with her bedroom wall, 'shit that hurt', looking down at her hand she could see blood where skin had been scraped off, and it was starting to purple in a bruise.

She flung herself on her bed and pressed a chocolate to her lips, preparing to sulk about how unfair life was. Her bedroom door swung open without an invitation, Trunks entered, "I heard the commotion, let me guess the pair of jeans that were 50 percent off, you were eyeing were all sold out? Got an issue, here's a tissue."

Bra whacked him over the head with a pillow, "No, loser, now get lost I have some serious moping to do".

Turning her head to avoid his curious look, she focused on a distant point on her bedroom wall. She heard the door snap close as her brother wisely decided to remove his person from her space.

Scanning her phone caller screen, Bra marvelled at how pathetic she was becoming, she was at home on a Saturday night scanning her calls, waiting for Goten to miraculously pick up his phone and get the urge to hear her voice.

"You have no new messages, if you'd like to hear a previously saved message please press one, if you'd like to…." The annoying recorded voice was cut off, as Bra's cell phone met her bedroom wall. 'Great now I have to buy a new phone'.

It had been three days since Bra and Goten had been caught doing the dirty by his girlfriend, and he hadn't called and actually seemed to be avoiding her, his visits to the Briefs compound were few and when he actually bothered to come around he didn't talk to her at all and avoided being alone with her, the few times that she had managed to get him alone, he had just shrugged, and told her he was with Paris, which was totally not the point since he didn't seem to mind before when he was defiling her.

So it had come down to Bra hanging out by her phone knowing fully well he wasn't going to call, but telling herself she'd be there just encase he did, and now she didn't even have a phone for him to call.

A knock at her window sent her into a flurry of blankets and arms. Finally managing to escape from the confines of the ensnaring blankets went to the window and brushed the curtains aside.

Her face turned downward as she felt disappointment keenly; just a careless tree branch tapping at her window, she absolutely knew that the extension of the tree was going to drive her mad, so pulling on her negligee she trudged downstairs for a serious fix of ice-cream.

Busy rummaging through the fridge she heard laughter coming from her lounge room, becoming decidedly curious she slandered over to the doorway and viewed the room, her face immediately went from curious to furious, there he was wrapped around the whore that was his girlfriend chatting with Trunks, as if he hadn't fucked his best friend's sister, he had brought that bitch into her house, Bra turned her back to the scene before she lost her mind and ran across the room and tore into the little bitch's face.

'That's it I'm out, I'm gone', she stomped up the stairs, phone to her ear and plastic credit card at hand. She finished her call to her Mom's assistant and turned to her floor length mirror and viewed her self.

Blue hair once so artfully arranged was a mess of curls falling to either side of her face, trails of black mascara lined her face where her tears had fallen and to top it all off her eyes were red and puffing giving her the look of a zombie.

She stared at her reflection and nearly burst into tears right then and there at the dismal effect of her, an eighteen-year-old girl/ woman trying to fight for a man who was not interested in her for anything other than the obvious.

Luckily for her escape was available, America was available. 'Anything Goten was going to be gone from her mind by the time she returned'. She gazed at her trembling figure, ' if she returned'.


End file.
